Hogwarts: Revealed Through Eleri Trueblood's Eyes
by Shadow1342
Summary: Peter Pettigrew who? Meet Eleri Trueblood, aka Foxy, the real Fourth Marauder. She's a student at Hogwarts, about to embark on her sixth and most exciting year. One full of first loves, first heartbreaks, first times, and so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts. A wizarding school world renowned for it's excellent academics, outstanding teachers, perfect students, and of course Dumbledore. Our parents send us here for all of those reasons, and also because it's where they went when they were our age. But we know better than that. We're not that naïve, at least not since, like, halfway through first year when reality hit us. Hogwarts is a place for gossip, backstabbing, staring at that guy you've liked since second year when puberty hit, then getting drunk with that guy at a seventh year party and wind up having sex together. Sometimes that can end up in some Godric's, Rowena's, and maybe even Helga's and Salazar's, which is what we call babies depending on who the fathers are. But usually us students are pretty safe. Hogwarts is also for fighting with your best friend, then making out (and maybe more) with her boyfriend or crush or whatever and not telling her, then becoming friends two days later and keeping it a secret until she finds out, because she will eventually. Hogwarts is also a hell of a lot of fun, thanks to my best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, plus myself, Ms. Eleri (El-Er-Ee) Trueblood, the one and only. My last name's actually very ironic, since I'm actually a half blood, with a muggleborn mother and a muggle father. James, Sirius and Remus are pretty much the trouble makers of Hogwarts, and I'm the 'innocent' one who gets them out of everything. I'm anything but innocent, but since I'm one of the best students in the school and one of the least likely to get in trouble (or at least to get caught), teacher's think of me as a role model, and everybody's too scared of James and Sirius to tell the teachers the truth.

"Eleri Elliana Emberlynn Evangeline Trueblood!" Sirius yelled. My full name, ugh, I don't like it all together but the names are kind of cool. Basically, after finding my first name, my parents decided they'd see how many odd E names they could find. "We're starting without you." Oh no they're not! We're playing muggle strip poker, and I know they're all expecting to get me out of my clothes, but what they don't know is that I'm awesome at poker. And the bet's that whoever loses has to run around in nothing, which they'll already have on because they lost.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I booted it all the way down the stairs, then all the way up to the boys dorms. What? You didn't expect us to play strip poker in the middle of the common room, did you? Puh-lease! The girls definitely don't need any more reasons to fall in love with my boys, and those boys aren't seeing any bit of me.

"Finally." James said from his bed, where he was sprawled out clearly not ready for Poker.

"Shut up, lazy ass, and get off your bed."

"Shut up, L."

"Shut up, James."

"Shut up, both of you!" Remus said.

"Sorry, Remmy, I forgot about you." I went over to hug him, but he just pushed me away. Stupid werewolf. Oh yeah, he's a werewolf. Sirius, James and I are animagus' as well, to help with his transformations. Sirius is a shaggy black dog, James is a stag, and I'm a fox.

"Okay, okay. Let's get this game started." Sirius said, pushing his shaggy black (get it, his hair didn't change, because I guess his hair has something to do with his personality or something) hair out of his stormy grey eyes that most girls drool over but I simply acknowledge.

"Right." Remus said. Since Remus was the second half-blood of our group and I 'had absolutely no idea how to play poker,' he was dealer for the first few rounds. He handed out chips (however many chips you put in is how many pieces of clothing you have to take off if you lose) to everybody, dealt the cards, and the game began. James put in one chip, so we all did. You don't need to know the whole thing, but at the last round it was me and Sirius left. Sirius was wearing just his boxers and I had on everything up until my underwear, skirt and my bra, minus my shirt and my shoes and socks. We were pretty close, but I think I had him: I had a Royal Flush. I couldn't tell what he had, so I put on my poker face and waited for him to put something in. He put in two, then I put in two, and he thought he had me. He was thinking that I would've raised if I'd had a better hand. He raised the bet, five more chips in the pot. I put mine in, and he flipped his cards over. Four nines, not bad. I sighed, then flipped over mine and smirked at him.

"Tough luck, Paddy." I said, walking over and patting him on the shoulder. "You know the bet."

"You cheated! You tricked me!"

"Aww, please. It's poker, Sirius. It's all about fake outs."

"Fine. Rematch."

"Uh, no. James went off to find Evans, like, ten minutes ago, and Remus went to the library. It'd be just you and me."

"Exactly. Shorter game, higher stakes."

"No, Sirius. You're just being ridiculous."

"No, I'm not, Eleri."

"Seriously, Sirius." Oh my god. I actually just said that.

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you, Sirius. We can call off the bet, but I'm not sorry I won."

"I'm not a baby, I'll go through with the bet."

"Whatever, Sirius."

"I have a better idea, though, Eleri. Just to make me feel better, you have get down to the same amount I have on."

"I'm not taking off my pants and bra just to make you feel better, because I know it will." I half-teased him.

"Please, just do it. It's not like I'm some creepy guy."

"Ugh, fine. But if you tell anybody, especially James and Remus, about this…"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay." I took off my pants, then my bra, and let them both drop to the ground. "Happy now?" He was just staring at me. "Oh, god, Sirius. You're not even in dog form, stop drooling."

"I'm not drooling!" He protested.

"Yeah, you were a little bit. Whatever, it's fine, it's over now, we can both get dressed."

"I'm not getting dressed, this is how I sleep."

"Oh, shit. It's night time."

"Yeah, so?"

"Evans'll kill me if she sees me come in late. Can I just bunk with you?"

"Where are you going to sleep? All the beds in here are taken. Remus and James just aren't here yet, but I'm sure they wouldn't be too happy if they came back to a full bed. Unless of course you were still wearing that." I looked down, realized I hadn't gotten redressed, and put my bra back on.

"I'll just sleep with you." He raised one eyebrow. "Not like that, you pervert. Just two people, sharing one bed and SLEEPING."

"With you dressed like that?"

"Well, I'll need to borrow a shirt, and my bra's coming off because I can't sleep in that, but, essentially, yes."

"Alright. I'll close my eyes if you want to change."

"Come on, Sirius, you've already seen pretty much everything."

"Oh, right." He threw me a shirt, which I put on after taking off my bra again for the second time that night. He crawled into his bed and I followed after him, leaving my clothes in a pile under his bed and making sure I got enough room. He threw one arm over me and pulled me in close to him, which I thought about protesting to before realizing I was comfortable like that. So we fell asleep, exactly like that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oy, Moony. Check it out." I heard someone say quietly.

"What?" Footsteps coming closer. "Oh, wow. Well, we knew it was going to happen eventually." What was going on?

"Damn, I guess you win the bet then." Bet?

"Yup, they didn't make it until Halloween." What the hell? I couldn't fake it any longer, I coughed.

"Oh, shit. She's awake." I opened my eyes to see Remus and James hovering over me, and it took me a second to realize what they were staring at. Then I remembered where I was, and who I was with. Sirius and I had stayed in the same position all night, so I was laying against his naked chest, while wearing his shirt, and his arm was still draped over me.

"Oh, shit. Merlin, Sirius wake up." I shook his arm. He grunted a little bit, then opened his eyes and looked around.

"Dammit! Prongs and Moony are here?" He said.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." James said.

"James, shut up. This isn't what it looks like!" I said.

"What is it then? 'Cause it sure looks like you two shagged last night after we left."

"Oh, god, James. Do you really believe we would…?" He nodded. "Oh my god. Whatever. Anyways, that's not what happened. See, I won the game, right? Sirius was down to boxers and I was in bra, skirt and underwear. Then Sirius got a little competitive and decided that I should have to do something too, so I got down to what he had on, just underwear. He got a little starey and drooly, but whatever, after that I got freaked out 'cause Evans would kill me if I was late for curfew, so I decided to just stay here. I borrowed one of his shirts, and I needed to sleep with him so you two wouldn't get freaked out to find me in your beds."

"I don't believe it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, of course, James. And why would you, really? 'Cause Sirius and I just have so much chemistry, right?"

"Yeah, you do actually."

"Oh my god, James. Trust me, the day I like Sirius is the day Evans gives you a chance." He said nothing, I rolled my eyes, frustrated. "Here, I'll prove it to you." I turned around and started making out with Sirius. It started off alright, then it was like…weird. Like, I liked it. Shit, I wasn't supposed to like it. I couldn't tell if he liked it or not, so I just stopped. I put on my poker face and looked at James. "See?"

"Yeah, seriously James. Just leave us alone." Sirius said. It clearly didn't feel the same to him as it did to me. Oh well, it's just Sirius. It's not like I expected, or really even wanted anything to happen, right?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I was clearly wrong. As soon as I got back to my dorm, I was pounced on my three roommates, Lily Evans, Alice Prewett and Gemma Foster.

"Eleri Trueblood! Where were you last night?" Lily demanded.

"I was…um, out?"

"Oh, just tell her, Eleri. You know she's going to find out eventually anyways." Alice said.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I slept in the guys dorm last night."

"You did what? But there's only three beds in there! Where'd you sleep?" Gemma asked.

"With…Sirius…"

"SIRIUS BLACK!?!" All three of them yelled.

"Is there another Sirius in Gryffindor? Hell, another Sirius in school?"

"No need to be snippy. Details, woman!" Alice said.

"Sorry. It was no big deal. We stayed up late playing Poker, and I didn't want to come back here because I thought Lily would get mad at me. James and Remus were out, and I didn't want to scare them by being in their beds, so I picked Sirius."

"But nothing happened?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"Well, James and Remus found us in the morning, and they didn't believe that we had nothing going on, apparently there's some bet going around…"

"Oh, thank merlin. I've got December."

"Alice!"

"What? It's a good bet! Lily and Gemma are in it, too."

"Whatever." I sighed. "Anyways, I tried to convince them that there was nothing going on, so I made out with Sirius."

"You did what?" Gemma interrupted.

"Oh my god, can I just finish my story?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. So I made out with Sirius, to assure the guys that there's nothing going on, right? But then I kind of liked it. It was weird, but it didn't seem like he liked it so whatever."

"Hey, he's Sirius Black of course you liked it. But you have something all those other girls don't."

"What?"

"Brains, natural beauty, charm, a personality. And you have him."

"Thanks, but I don't have him."

"You have more of him than they do. They're just meaningless one-night stands. You're his best friend. At least the female one." Lily offered.

"Plus there's a reason we all made the bet." Alice added. "You two are going to end up together, you were just the only ones who couldn't see it. Now it's just him, but we'll work on that."

"You guys rock!" I said, thinking that I should really hang out with girls more often. The guys are awesome, but not for stuff like this.

"We know. But so do you, Sirius Orion Black'll never know what hit him." She hugged me and laughed and the others joined in, until it was one big giggle fest and we were laughing so hard tears were running down our cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shhhhh." Lily whispered to me. That girl was getting way too carried away with the whole sneaking around thing, especially since this part wasn't even sneaking around. The goal was for her to flirt a little bit with James, then ask him if Sirius likes me. I was hiding, of course, discreetly behind a book on the couch, where I could still listen and see but not be heard or seen.

"Shut up, Lily. Just go do it, now." She rolled her eyes one last time, as though she objected when the whole thing was practically her idea. Despite her best efforts, I can see she's starting to cave in to James' pursuits. She walked over to James and sat down next to him.

"Hey, James." James turned his head towards her, then smiled when he realized who it was.

"Oh, hey, Lily." He ran a hand through his hair. A nervous habit of his, used most commonly in the company of Lily Evans, not really what most people think of it as: grooming.

"So, what's up?"

"Um, not much. Quidditch game against Ravenclaw next week. You should come." I rolled my eyes, I had to teach that boy some stuff about girls.

"Yeah, I will. I'll see you there, I guess." James, who was usually cocky around the Lily who hates him, was becoming very shy around this friendly Lily.

"Great." He said too excitedly, then blushed. I held back a laugh. "But what's up with you?"

"Not much. Just that Eleri's freaking out a little bit. She told me about the convince kiss that her and Sirius had, and she swears he was getting a little too into it. She thinks he may, even, like her a little bit."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but you'd tell me if that was true, right?"

"I don't know, Lily, he's my best mate…"

"Oh, of course. I completely understand. I know Alice would want to keep my secrets too, even if telling them meant marrying Frank. Just like you won't tell Sirius' even if it means going to Hogsmeade together next time." I had to hand it to her, the girl had skill.

"You'd go to Hogsmeade…with me…just 'cause I told you if Sirius likes Eleri or not?"

"Yup." She smiled at him. The façade was completely gone now, I could tell she was enjoying this flirting thing.

"Uh, okay…um, well… Okay, Sirius says he thinks he might like Foxy a little bit, but he's not sure if she likes him back and he doesn't want her to be one of those other girls."

"Is that it?"

"Well, no, but I don't know if he'd want me to tell you the rest. All I'll say is it has something to do with her shiny red hair," My hair's actually called Mahogany, and it's closer to pink than red, but whatever, and I also dyed the underneath bits black. "her blue eyes," Ice blue, with a small ring of grey on the irises. "her ivory skin, her freckles, her natural beauty. And of course her body." I didn't even look at Lily then, I'd get harrassed again once it was all over about that one. "That's all."

"Thank you so much. And please don't tell Sirius about this. So, see you in Hogsmeade?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." I was so bloody proud of him. Not once did he actually hit on her, or offer to take her to Hogsmeade in a non-regulated time, and he only mentioned Quidditch once. He watched Lily walk up the stairs to our dorm, then bolted it up to his own dorm. I followed Lily's footsteps once he was completely out of sight.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I had a tough time getting through that conversation on what exactly Sirius might like about my body, but once the whole Strip Poker speech was over we moved on to Sirius' feelings for me.

"So he really said he liked you?" Alice demanded for the fiftieth time.

"Yes, Alice." I said, annoyed. "At least that's what James said."

"Speaking of James, Lils, I can't believe you flirted with him."

"Oh, drop it Alice. You have your own boy to deal with." Lily said.

"Are you saying James is your boy now?"

"No, ugh. Alice, I hate you."

"Awww, you love me."

"Oh, please. Just, just go find Frank."

"Fine, I will." She left the room, throwing at smile and wink at me before shutting the door.

"So, what's the plan?" Gemma said from behind me. I jumped.

"Bloody hell, Gemma." I said. "I didn't even know you were in here."

"Sorry." She laughed. "But seriously, what's the plan?"

"Well, we know Sirius likes Eleri, and we know Eleri likes Sirius." Lily said. "But we have to make Sirius admit to Eleri that he likes her. Otherwise we'll never get anywhere."

"But how do we do that?"

"Double date. I bribed James to tell me Sirius' secret by offering a date to Hogsmeade, so now Sirius and Eleri can tag along. Eleri'll tell Sirius that it's just so he can help James without being too obvious, and at the end of the date I'll take James to the Quidditch Pitch and they can go off by themselves wherever."

"Good plan."

"Yeah, I guess. But he's my best friend, what if we end up talking about friend stuff, like Quidditch, or pranks, or something?" I said.

"Just keep changing the conversation to couples. Like Alice and Frank, saying how lucky they are to have found each other or whatever." Lily said.

"Or you and James…"

"Shut up, Eleri. I'm trying to help you here."

"I'm sorry, Lily, but you know it's the truth. It might be about me and Sirius right now, but once we're together, I'll make him help me get you two together."

"Ugh, whatever. Go see your boys, meet me back here later."

"Obviously, Lils, I kind of live here." She threw me a don't-mess-with-me-right-now glare, so I just smiled at her and Gemma and left the room.


End file.
